Angel of Darkness
by WrenNightingale
Summary: Companion piece to 'On the Edge'.
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure once more found herself standing on the edge of a rooftop six stories above the street below. But this time she was dressed in a way that no one in her daytime life would except that of the members of her family. She was like one born from a shadow wearing a black long sleeved tunic that reached to her knees with slits up the sides to her waist for movement. Black leggings with black knee high boots adorn her lower half while black gloves conceal her hands to the elbows and a black utility black hung about her waist. A purple bird emblazoned in flight sat on her chest with its wings reaching up beyond her shoulders to create the hood of her tunic. Blue gray eyes though were hidden behind the white lenses of a dark purple domino style mask that seemed black in the darkness.

The night was silent until her comm went off startling her out of her thoughts, "Hello?"

"Hey Ann?" a voice asked in her ear. "You still on for the movie tonight?"

The young woman, Ann, bit her lip hard having forgotten that she had agreed to go out with a guy tonight. And that she had made it so that when out for her evening activities she had connected her phone comm link; something that she would have to stop later.

"I'm so sorry Mark." she told him quietly. "I completely forgot about... game night tonight. You know with the family."

"Thought you said things were tense with you and your family." Mark responded suspicious.

"Sorry Mark. Gotta take a rain check."

"Ann-"

Ending the communication, Ann sighed tilting her head back to look up at the sky above, no stars to light darkness. The clouds and smog from the city's factories and daily activities made it difficult for those who lives in the city to see the glitter of the stars in the night sky. And as she stood there, she began to lose herself in dark thoughts as she had before her twin had found her. A scream broke her from these thoughts echoing around her in the stillness that the darkness created.

"And that's my cue." she whispered pulling her hood up and taking off.

She ran along the edge of the roof until she was flying through the air, flipping over an a gap of an alley to another building. As she jumped to the next building she tucked and rolled before springing up onto her feet once more with a small smile on her face. This was one of her outlets a way for her to let go of her normal life and be something else or at least someone else. To be able to make a difference in the world in a not so typical way and give light to those who have lost themselves in the darkness. As she flipped through the air catching herself on a fire escape before climbing to the roof where she stopped. Listening closely to the sounds around her, she tried to block out the normal everyday or rather every night noises for those that would lead her to the cry she had heard.

"Help!" came a woman's voice. "Please! Someone! Help!"

Running toward the end of the building Ann peered down into a semi dark alleyway to see a large man slowly walking toward a woman huddled on the ground. Rage built within her yet she kept it within trying to contain her emotions in a glass box where she placed all of her feelings. Without a thought of what could happen she jumped down from her perch landing on the man's shoulders and by using him as a springboard flipped through the air to land on the ground. The man unable to keep his balance fell face first into the concrete as Ann maneuvered herself so that she could better protect the woman. She steeled herself as the man grunted pushing himself back up onto his feet with fury in his eyes when he spotted her.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked loudly. "Cause I know yer not the Bat."

"Oh you know just your neighborly do gooder doing her civic duty to this wonderful city." she answered dodging his fist. "But if you want to learn my name get in line."

"I'm gonna break you girl."

"Go ahead and try."

He charged with a yell toward her yet with her smaller frame she somersaulted through his legs hitting him in the knees as she passed. Springing to her she made to kick him in the head a smirk on her face and a soft cackle left her lips. Catching him in the temple, he fell to the ground in a heap which surprised her but not by much. Waiting a moment, Ann turned to the woman who was shaking in the corner of the alley wide eyed and afraid of what had just taken place and what could have happened. She moved slowly not wanting to freak the poor woman out anymore then she already had been by the man and the fight.

"Are you alright?" she asked stopping a little ways away as the woman nodded slowly. "I put in a call to GCPD, they'll be here soon."

The woman didn't say anything instead her dark eyes widened at something over Ann's shoulder. There was no time for her to turn as a bang filled the silence and pain exploded in the young woman's back. She fell forward onto the ground as the woman screamed and the man began to laugh manically though not as psychotic as she had heard before from someone else.

"Not so tough now are ya Girlie?" the man asked as Ann cursed herself for not tying him up when she had the chance.

Thanking her twin for the Kevlar design of her suit, she still cursed herself for her own stupidity and rookie mistake. The bullet hadn't broken through the suit but she knew that she'd be sporting a nasty bruise in the morning from it.

"I've had worse." she responded rolling across the ground before making it to her feet.

The man fired more shots as she flipped and jumped away from him dodging all but two of the remaining bullets. Hissing in pain, she no handed cartwheeled toward the man latching onto his neck as she twisted in the air to kick the gun out of his hand. He though had other plans, grabbing her by the throat and threw her away from him into the brick wall. She fell to her knees gasping for air that had been taken from her on impact, a hand on her side.

"Yer nothin' Girlie." he told her pulling out a knife. "Ya never shoulda showed up here."

Ann let out a cackle glaring at the man the white lenses of her mask turned to slits to the glare meaning even though he couldn't see his eyes.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." she whispered getting up. "Actually you have no idea how much trouble you're in."

"Yer insane Girlie." the man said waving the knife in front of him.

"Heard that before."

Her hidden eyes watched the knife closely, even bruised with the possibility of some cracked ribs she was not going to let this guy get the jump on her again. It wasn't some pawnshop knockoff that he was brandishing about though she had a feeling that he knew how to use this weapon better than the gun. Pulling a birderang from her utility belt she rolled to the left as her swung wildly at her with a growl. Getting some distance on him she threw her weapon at him disarming him successfully wondering why she hadn't thought of doing that when he had the gun. And even though he was disarmed he charged her like a bull except she danced away from him gracefully jumping over his large frame. As he turned to swing at the costumed girl, she grabbed something from her belt and threw them at his legs. The bolas wrapped around his legs causing him to fall once more and with a solid kick to the head, she knocked him out to prevent him from raving or shouting stupidly. And this time she handcuffed him in order to make sure that he would not be able to do anything like the last time she had taken him down.

"W-Who are y-you?" came a frightened voice.

Turning Ann found the woman still shaking in the same spot yet now that the man was tied up she seemed to have found her voice. Pain flared in her side yet she pushed it to the back of her mind stepping back into the shadows.

"Nightingale." she answered quietly before disappearing completely.

The woman watched amazed as the young masked woman left disappearing just as she had appeared out of the shadows. She wondered if this was the Angel in which the media talked about even though she had said he name was Nightingale who saved those who couldn't save themselves.

"Thank you." she whispered as sirens filled the silence around her.

Two rooftops away Nightingale stopped falling to her knees holding onto her side face contorted in pain. Blood dripped onto the roof beneath her as she tried to take in a shaky breath considering she could barely take a deep breath.

"_Bats' gonna tear into me." _she thought. _"If the boys don't get to me first."_

Getting to her feet she swayed shaking her head to try to clear it of the dizziness and light feeling that told her the wound was worse than she had thought. She knew the Cave was too far out of reach for her in her condition and going to her apartment would be suicide unless Dick had already called it a night and gone home.

"_Gotta find someone..." _she thought making it to the end of the rooftop looking down. _"If I'm right about where I am then Jay should still be around somewhere I hope."_

Knowing what she was risking by continually moving she jumped to the next rooftop biting her lip when she landing. Pushing herself she ran along trying to keep to shorter jumps so she could stop biting into her bottom lip which was now bleeding freely. Jumping once more she realized too that she had misjudged the distance in her state making it only three quarters of the way before gravity wrapped its claws around her.

Without a sound she reached out before she fell...


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story took a different turn then what I thought it would... **

**But please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Wind rushed passed her chilling her to the bone though that could also be from the bloodless as well her hazy mind thought. Black hair flared around her face as gravity dragged her body toward the street below with no mercy. Even with darkness gathering at the corners of her vision she smiled through the fear of dying like her parents and leaving her family behind. She closed her eyes waiting for the end hoping it would be quick so that she could be with her parents though it hurt to think of leaving Dick. Yet it never came instead of hitting the ground she felt something wrap around her catching her. Cracking an eye open all she could make out was the blurry black and red and the feeling of being safe swept over her before she fell into darkness.

* * *

The last thing she heard was a voice yell, "Don't you die on me!"

She came to to the steady beeping sound of a heart monitor and warmth surrounding her entire body telling her she wasn't dead. Cracking her eyes open she shut them quickly against the glare of the blinding white light glare that greeted her with a groan.

"Hey Anniebird." came one of five male voices she knew all too well.

Opening her eyes again she tried to focus on the person above her, "J-Jaybird?"

"Yeah it's me. Mind explainin yourself?"

"W-What happened?"

"Seriously? You nearly died that's what happened!"

Ann flinched at his tone when she heard a door open and close before her twin's voice broke through her haze, "Jay calm down or Bruce will kick you out. How ya feeling Annie?"

"Numb and dazed..."

"Well the painkillers will do tha. You scared us you know?"

"Scared is an understatement Wingnut. She's lucky Roy was in the area to help me with some business."

"R-Roy's here?" Ann asked quietly.

"He was which reminds me I got somethin' to take care of."

"N-N killing..."

Jason looked at her with a frown, "No promises specially if I find the bastard that shot you."

With that Jason was gone leaving the two older birds alone, Dick taking a seat on the edge of the bed where his sister lay. He was silent as they watched one another the pain and sadness mixed with the concern and slight anger in his eyes.

"I-I was shot?" she asked breaking the silence. "T-thought the k-kevlar held and I'd b-been stabbed."

"Bruce and Tim found an armor piercing at the scene of your brawl after Roy and Jay called us." Dick told her quietly. "We think there was a sniper."

Ann nodded, closing her eyes as her brother gently ran his fingers through her hair like their mother used to do feeling utterly spent.

"Go back to sleep Anniebird." her big brother told her quietly. "You'll need your strength for the lectures to come."

Dick watched his little sister sleep before he silently got up dropping himself in the closest chair to the bed crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't notice when Tim entered the room as he fell to sleep having gotten little rest in the few days Ann had been unconscious. Tim had to grin at the sight of his big brother finally sleeping though he understood why he couldn't find any rest. He himself had been afraid when Roy and Jason had called them and he had seen the shape that his sister had been in.

"Glad you're alright." he whispered before he took a seat by Dick.

"Tt." came a voice from the doorway. "Drake."

"Demon."

Damian entered the room taking in the sight before him, mask in place unlike his three siblings since he was still getting used to the Team. The youngest of the Bats looked at his sister taking a seat on the edge of the bed ignoring Tim and Dick who seemingly continued to sleep. There was silence in the room, neither of the younger two wanting to wake the older ones even if they did want to throw insults back and forth with just being in each others presence.

* * *

Hours passed by before Batman made his way through the mountain to check on his daughter who he had not seen since they had made sure she was stable. He had thrown himself into trying to find the sniper who had shot her or so the investigation had told them. There was little he could think of except finding him even when other matters made themselves more prevalent like Joker escaping Arkham for the sixth time in three weeks.

Quietly opening the door to the med bay where his daughter lay he stopped in the doorway surprised by the sight before him. A smile appeared on his usually grim face when he took in all of his children in one place without having killed one another. Dick sat in a chair near Ann's bed with Tim on the floor near his feet, head resting against his brother's knee both asleep. Barbara (he thinks of her as a daughter) sat with Cass and Steph on either side of her when they had come back he did not know though he should have since he is the Batman. The two sights that surprised him most were that of Jason and Roy sitting side by side backs against the wall on the opposite of Dick, Tim and the girls. And then there was Damian who was on the bed with his sister, head on her shoulder fast asleep with Ann's arm around him.

"Dad?" Ann asked quietly.

Seeing her awake Bruce smiled, closing the door behind him silently and went over to her as she smiled back at him. He ran a hand through her hair before cupping her cheek which she leaned into looking up at him with eyes that spoke an apology. Bending down he kissed her forehead lightly then did the same to Damian before he straighten looking around. At that moment he wished he had a camera so that he could show Alfred when he remembered that he could always pull the security footage. Looking around the room, he looked at each of his children and Roy glad that though one was still injured that at this moment they were all still there with him and alive.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the story.**

**Unsure if I should keep this going or just revert back to about pre season 1 or season 1 of Young Justice.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a rather long chapter so enjoy!**

The next time Ann woke up, she was alone in the room her side felt as though someone had shoved a knife into her. Pain radiated from the injury in which had placed her in the bed she was now stuck in for only Batman knows how long. Looking around she realized something, the room wasn't stark white anymore and there was no steady beeping next to her head. The walls were now a light blue color with pictures adorning them, light filtered in through a window with white drapes, and she seemed to be surrounded by pillows on a rather large bed.

"_The Manor?" _she thought trying to not move too much. _"When?"_

"Mistress Marianne." came a voice with a British accent. "I would advise you to remain still for a moment longer."

"Alfie?" she asked turning her head in his direction.

The butler smiled at her as he set a tray down on the left bedside table and from what she could see had some pills, a cup of water and a bowl of soup. She grinned at him trying to hide her pain even though he would probably see right through her like he always seemed to know when someone was hurt. He helped her to sit up placing pillows behind her in order to keep her comfortable before handing her some painkillers and the glass of water.

"Alfred, when's I get here?" she asked quietly handing the glass back to him.

"Three days ago Master Bruce had you brought home believing that you would be more comfortable here." Alfred answered watching her. "And I daresay for someone as skilled as you in evading attacks I was surprised to heat of how you were injured."

Ann was quiet she had wondered when the lectures would begin of her mistakes but she had not expected Alfred to be the first.

"I'm sorry, Alfie." she said looking down at her lap. "I wasn't thinking."

Alfred stood by her bedside and shook his head seeing the little girl that had been brought in with her brother instead of the young woman she had become.

"Mistakes are made for a reason Mistress Marianne." Alfred told her gently. "Though the next time you are injured it would be best to use your communicator not jump from buildings."

"Understood Alfred." the girl said with a grin. "Oh how drugged was I when they brought me here? I don't remember."

"Let us just say that you were not in any pain."

"That out of it."

The older man smiled at her though still worried since she was like one of his grandchildren like all the children that had come to the Manor. Moving the tray, he placed it before her so that she could eat something knowing how she was when it came to being injured. Unless both arms were injured or broken she refused to be spoon fed by anyone including her twin though on rare occasionsshe allowed him to feed her.

"Thanks Alfred." she said quietly.

"You are most welcome." Alfred told her. "I shall leave this here and come back later for it. Is there anything you would like before I leave?"

"No I'm good right now."

Blue gray eyes met the dark eyes of the butler before the older man moved back toward the door and into the hallway. He looked back into the room closing the door slightly leaving it cracker open knowing she would be alright like all the other times before.

* * *

Sometime later that day, Ann was still propped up trying to read one of the books that Alfred had brought her from the library. Since waking she had dozed off twice that she knew of because of the painkillers and she was determined to stay awake for longer than a few minutes this time. Feeling somewhat proud for achieving at least twenty minutes so far she gave up on the book which wasn't helping her stay awake when her door opened. Looking over, her heart dropped slightly at the sight of all four of her brothers together with serious yet concerned looks on their faces.

"H-Hey guys." she stuttered slightly.

"Hey Anniebird." Dick said smiling. "We need to talk."

"I g-got that when y-you all walked in."

"Are you alright Annie?" Tim asked looking at her.

"Fine, Timmy."

She looked down at the closed book on her lap waiting for them to start their lecture on how stupid she had been. Looking back she'd already felt like punishing herself much like how Bruce would punish her and Dick when they first began in the hero business.

"Do you have any idea how much of a rookie mistake you made?" Dick asked quietly. "Do you have any idea what would have happened had Roy not been in the area?"

She flinched at his tone but understood why he was being like this, even though they had brothers and sisters, and people around them that were like family. She was still all he had left."

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking." she told them.

"Clearly." Damian scoffed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ann." Jason growled. "You nearly died in front of us."

"You scared us." Tim told her though Damian glared at him.

"I know I know and I'm sorry for that." she told them quietly side beginning to hurt again. "I-I didn't know... I should've done things differently but... I'm sorry."

"You shoulda just called out to us." Jason growled arms crossed over his chest.

"I know that Jay!"

She had jerked up so that she was sitting straight before her side seemed to explode and with a whimper sank back against the pillows hands going to cover the injury. All the boys stared at her until Dick was able to move again rushing to see if she had hurt herself further.

"S-sorry." she said softly letting her brother lift the tanktop she wore to see the bandage. "J-Just sat u-up too q-quick."

"Shit Anniebird." Jason muttered looking around Dick.

"Timmy, Dami go get Alfred and Bruce." Dick told the two younger birds. "And tell Alfred to bring the med kit."

The two birds both left the room quickly leaving the older birds alone as Dick gently moved his sister's tanktop to reveal the white bandage stained pink. He wasn't sure if she had popped a stitch or if the wound had torn itself open when she had sat up the way she did.

"L-Language jay." she muttered with a small smile.

She hated to think that her mistakes were causing her family pain without any of them truly being wounded by a physical weapon.

"I'll t-try not to b-be stupid next time." she said hoping to keep that promise.

"We'll hold you to that." Dick told her glancing over at Jason. "Right Jay?"

"You can count on it, Wingnut." Jason responded with a grin. "And if she don't I'll sick Demon on ya."

Ann giggled then grimaced, "Please don't."

A minute passed between the three when Bruce and Alfred entered the room followed closely by Tim and Damian. Bruce looked around at the three older birds before he took a seat on the bed beside his little girl who have him a small smile. Dick moved to allow Alfred to sit on her other side and examine what damage had been done.

"I dare say Mistress Marianne, you have an uncanny ability to create a scene when there is little wrong." Alfred said cleaning the injury and changing the blood stained bandage with a fresh one.

"Thanks Alfie." Ann said her signature grin on her face.

She closed her eyes slightly when she felt fingers running through her hair gently and looked up at Bruce.

"Boys can you give us some privacy?" the man asked watching her.

"Of course Father." Damian responded. "But I have one thing to say. Don't ever do that again Grayson."

The boy stared right at Ann who gulped at the fierce look in his blue green eyes and knew Jason's threat would be real. She nodded slowly to him as he walked out of the room, Tim gave her a smile which she returned though she had a feeling that beneath that grin there was a threat like Damian's, Jason frowned leaving the room but not before glancing back at her, and Dick came back to her giving her a hug around the shoulders being very gentle.

"See ya later Sis." he told her then left the room followed by Alfred.

There was silence that followed the departure of the others between father and daughter who sat back against the pillows.

"So let me guess entire Batcave and all vehicles to be cleaned once I get the all clear?" she asked breaking the silence. "And no patrol for a month?"

Bruce chuckled, "That barely worked when you were young."

"I'm not dead yet though."

She regretted saying that as his smirk turned into a frown not seeming to understand the bad joke she had tried to make. Blue gray eyes shifted so that she was looking away from him feeling terrible both physically and emotionally. Mentally she had no idea how she was being a Bat she never truly let anyone see her break though now it was only a matter of time.

"I'm sorry Bruce." she told him quietly. "I shouldn't have been so stupid as to try to make that jump when I knew the severity of my injury. I wasn't thinking... and I'm sorry."

Bruce was silent listening to her speak thinking back to the two nine year olds he had taken in all those years ago. She may have matured the best between the two but there were times like now when he couldn't help but see the child she had been and still was.

"I know you are sorry but Ann your mistakes have consequences." he told her. "You recklessly went into a fight with a man who is a known rapist and murderer. Then risked yourself further by not calling in backup when you knew you were seriously injured."

Ann was silent nodding her head at his words which were true because she had done all those things without thinking.

"And you seem to have no regard toward those of us that love and care about you." Bruce continued watching her.

Those words cut through her, tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to keep them from falling but she couldn't hold back.

"B-But I do." she told him shaking. "I-I was thinking a-about everyone when I-I realized that I-I w-wasn't gonna m-make t-t-the jump. I-I wanted t-to go b-back t-the m-moment I started t-to f-fall. I-I w-was sc-scared T-Tati... I-I di-didn't w-wa-want to d-die."

Bruce watched her heart melting as she cried, stumbling through her words which he could tell were sincere. He gently took her in his arms careful of her injuries especially her side holding her close to him. Ann at that moment didn't care how old she was she buried her face into his chest and let herself go; letting everything out.

"Tati." she whimpered seeming so small.

"It's alright." he whispered holding her as she shook. "Just try to remember that next time we're here for you."

The girl in his arms nodded unable to speak feeling like she was nine years old all over again. Bruce held his daughter as she cried herself out and began to calm down slightly leaning against him tiredly. In these moments anyone would see the true man beneath the mask of Batman and the playboy CEO of a major company. They stayed that way for awhile Ann wrapped in her father's arms until she was well off into dreamless sleep at least he hoped. Gently shifting her back onto her pillows, he stood to go talk to his sons hoping to be back before she woke. For he had a recording from his other girls Barbara, Steph and Cass who though wanted to speak with her themselves were needed on a mission for the Team. Leaving the room he left the door ajar so that anyone who walked by could look in to check on her if they felt the need.

* * *

Something woke her from a deep sleep and she groaned quietly at the presence that had been the cause of her wakefulness. Yet it was also her bladder that made her shift uncomfortably opening her eyes to a semi dark room hoping it wasn't any of the boys.

"Oh Kitten what have you done to yourself now?" a voice purred from the shadows.

Opening her eyes fully Ann looked around before staring at the darkest corner of her room with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you've heard." the girl answered then blushed. "I – uh gotta go."

"I think you should stay in bed."

Ann giggled slightly then frowned, "Not what I meant."

"Oh I'm sorry Kitten."

The woman materialized out of the shadows to stand next to her bed as the girl pushed herself up slightly. Ann looked up at Selina Kyle otherwise known as Catwoman with a grin as the woman smiled back at her.

"Do you need help Kitten?" Selina asked quietly.

"Just to the door please." Ann responded slowly moving her legs over the edge of the bed.

Selina wrapped an arm around her, helping her to her feet and toward the connected bathroom where Ann stumbled in. Closing the door behind her she took in her appearance in the mirror as she stumbled to the sink trying not to whimper. She looked paler with tangled black hair that stuck out in places from constantly being in a bed. After taking care of things the girl sighed leaving the bathroom and stumbled straight into Selina's arms who was waiting for her. Though a criminal the woman had always been one of Ann's favorite people and she kind of wished Bruce would ask her out.

"Does Bruce know you're here?" she asked as she was placed back in bed.

"Not exactly but I wasn't gonna let the bat keep me from one of my favorite birds." Selina answered tucking her in. "I've heard word of said bird being in a fight and taking a bit of a fall."

Ann frowned at her words, "I've already been lectured about that."

"I'm sure you have, Little Birdie."

"Bats doesn't let me get away easily, the boys had their way and Alfred has let me know his thoughts as well."

The two smiled at one another at that knowing the men of the Batfamily better than any other save the three other females who weren't present.

"I'm probably gonna be stuck here in the Manor for a good few months then no one will let me out of their sights even when I'm not grounded anymore." Ann told Selina who shrugged.

"Well they have their protective side to show." Selina told her brushing a strand of black hair from the girl's face. "And I can think of a few others who would want to watch you back."

"Are you one of them Selina?"

"Possibly Kitten."

Ann couldn't help but smile settling comfortably back against the pillows that still kept her upright slightly. The two turned to look at the door though when a noise from somewhere in the Manor echoed into the room.

"I believe I should go now." Selina said in almost a whisper.

Ann nodded, "Thanks for coming... Mom."

The word slipped out but she didn't regret it when she noticed Selina freeze in front of the window in which she meant to leave through. As Catwoman left, Ann smiled to herself letting her eyes close on their own once more hoping that she would be able to fly once more with her family and friends soon.

**Hope you liked this story.**

**It's kinda a spin off thing for the future of Songbirds.**

**But this is sadly the last chapter for this so that I can focus on Songbirds and go from there. SO please leave a review and I will get back to you with the next story!**


End file.
